The severity of a stenosis or lesion in a blood vessel may be assessed by obtaining proximal and distal pressure measurements relative to the given stenosis and using those measurements for calculating a value of the Fractional Flow Reserve (FFR). FFR is defined as the ratio of a first pressure measurement (Pd) taken on the distal side of the lesion and to a second pressure measurement taken on the proximal side of the lesion usually within the aorta (Pa). Conventionally, a sensor is placed on the distal portion of a guidewire or FFR wire to obtain the first pressure measurement Pd, while an external pressure transducer is fluidly connected via tubing to a guide catheter for obtaining the second or aortic (AO) pressure measurement Pa. Calculation of the FFR value provides a lesion specific index of the functional severity of the stenosis in order to determine whether the blockage limits blood flow within the vessel to an extent that treatment is needed. An optimal or normal value of FFR in a healthy vessel is 1.00, while values less than about 0.80 are generally deemed significant and in need of an interventional treatment. Common interventional treatment options include balloon angioplasty and/or stent implantation.
If an interventional treatment is required, the interventional device, such as a balloon catheter, is tracked over a guide wire to the site of the lesion. Conventional FFR wires generally are not desired by clinicians to be used as guide wires for such interventional devices. Accordingly, if an intervention treatment is required, the clinician generally removes the FFR wire, inserts a conventional guide wire, and tracks the interventional device to the treatment site over the conventional guide wire.
The mounting of a pressure sensor on the distal end of a catheter, such as a microcatheter makes it difficult to isolate the pressure sensor from bending stresses experienced as a result of interaction between the pressure sensor and the housing of the catheter. Due to the high sensitivity and size of the pressure sensor used in this application, any stress placed on the pressure sensor can cause a distortion of the sensor resulting in an incorrect pressure reading or bend error. Accordingly, there remains a need for a microcatheter to obtain pressure measurements suitable for use in calculating an FFR value for a given stenosis, whereby the clinician may use a conventional or preferential guidewire instead of a FFR guidewire. In addition, there remains a need for a FFR microcatheter to reduce the amount of bending stresses experienced by the pressure sensor in order to minimize bending error in the pressure reading.